parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo "Being Green" Mashup/Gallery
This is a gallery of various characters who scream and surprised that Elmo is green Gallery Mermaid_Man_and_Barnacle_Boy_Gallery_(24).jpg|Mermaid Man shouting EVIL Screenshot 2017-10-25 at 11.04.26 AM.png|Daffy and Elmer screams Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg|Louis screams Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2573.jpg|Bill the Lizard screams madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2254.jpg|Melman screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.02.42 AM.png|Digit screams Screenshot_2016-10-20_at_1.03.45_PM.png|Mrs. Puff screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 8.37.59 PM.png|Keesha Screams ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-7782.jpg|Ichabod screams ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg|Scrat screams Screenshot 2017-12-10 at 3.02.39 PM.png|Darwin screams Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Fossas screams launches into the Ground by Alex Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8966.jpg|Fossas screams Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|Pumbaa screams Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-1382.jpg|Rango screams road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-7359.jpg|Miguel and Tulio screams Henry the Lizard screams.png|Henry the Lizard screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.51.59 AM.png|Goggles and Blotch screams muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-1860.jpg|Gonzo and Rizzo screams Walter-Muppets-walter-muppets-37582001-1782-956.jpg|Walter screams monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3379.jpg|Sulley and Mike screams bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Axel and Loco Screams cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-2949.jpg|Mater screams were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb screams Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10038.jpg|El Macho fell down as getting Zapped by Gru chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg|Runt of the Litter screams Screenshot 2017-10-25 at 5.35.29 PM.png|Brer Fox surprise cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1856.jpg|Darla Dimple screams fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1375.jpg|Squeaks the Caterpillar screams Renstimpyscream.jpg|Ren and Stimpy screams SidScreamRhinos.png|Sid screams balto-disneyscreencaps.com-500.jpg|Boris screams Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-5175.jpg|The Wolf screams ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1118.jpg|Batty screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.06.47 AM.png|Jimmy Z screams fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-4011.jpg|The Hawk screams Screenshot_2015-11-02_at_11.51.21_AM.png|Kate surprised ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|Scrooge screams Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 11.24.42 AM.png|Pops scream Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 11.25.18 AM.png|Mordecai screams Screenshot_2015-10-08_at_1.51.13_PM.png|Martha, Helen, T.D., Alice, and Truman screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.png|Bugs screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.43.42 AM.png|Harchi, Popy, and Buck screams bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10871.jpg|Elephant screams Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7916.jpg|Celia Mae screams DaveAndTheGiantPickle63.png|Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom screams DaveAndTheGiantPickle64.png|Pa Grape screams Blythescreaming.jpg|Blythe screams tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4899.jpg|Tantor screams Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 11.43.41 AM.png|Barnyard Dawg screams The-lost-gorillas_(11).png|Zazu screams tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4498.jpg|Jane Porter screams S1E3_Star_screaming_in_terror_again.png|Star Butterfly screams mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5537.jpg|Chi-Fu screams chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg|Chickens screams peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5038.jpg|Captain Hook screams princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.jpg|Charlotte LaBouff screams princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Laurence screams who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4763.jpg|Roger Rabbit screams Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 8.22.36 AM.png|Kipper and Tiger screams swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.jpg|Puffin screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.06.57 AM.png|Patrick screams Kuzco and Pacha tenor.gif|Kuzco and Pacha screams secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg|Jeremy screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.29.34 AM.png|Sydney gasps and screams Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg|Hubie and Rocko screams jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg|Shanti gasps and Ranjan screams tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3896.jpg|Rapunzel freaks out Beanstalk Jack screams.jpg|Beanstalk Jack screams Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 4.34.13 PM.png|The Grinch surprised bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5199.jpg|Heimlich screams Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-7758.jpg|King of Hearts saying "Oh Dear" Hiccupire 07.jpg|Vampirina screams madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Marty the Zebra screams Up-disneyscreencaps.com-3534.jpg|Carl Fredricksen screams open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|Boog screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.23.09 AM.png|Goofy screams ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2891.jpg|Mrs. Beakley screams Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|LeFou screams Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|Donkey screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg|Nigel screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg|Larry screams robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9349.jpg|Prince John screams coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg|Miguel Rivera screams dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-2709.jpg|Itchy screams peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg|The Mime Boy screams snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|Dopey screams Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 2.47.20 PM.png|The Barn Dance Lady screams shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3579.jpg|Oscar screams shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg|Ernie & Bernie screams Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-5239.jpg|Wilbur screams brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4637.jpg|Merida screams Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 3.55.19 PM.png|Mr. Fussy shouting "SWEET HENRIETTA" mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-772.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie screams mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg|Donald Duck screams jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5042.jpg|The Vultures screams the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5526.jpg|Madame Medusa screams tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-6447.jpg|Tom Cat screams Screaming_squidward.jpg|Squidward screams S01E27_-_Gumball_Screams.png|Gumball screams Screenshot_2016-10-21_at_8.39.54_AM.png|Little Red Riding Hood screams Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 8.10.18 AM.png|Bong screams Termites_vs_Tongues-75.png|Aviva and Koki scream Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 8.13.43 AM.png|Bradley screams rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-2016.jpg|Snipes screams make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-3475.jpg|Ivan the Cat screams 056a_-_Born_Again_Krabs_(477).jpg|Mr. Krabs screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.53.19 AM.png|The Biskit Twins screams brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg|Elmo St. Peters screams Archibald screams computer off.png|Archibald Asparagus screams Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg|Ratigan screams snoopy-come-home-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg|Linus screams Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-7070.jpg|Fender screams Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg|Joanna screams Screenshot 2017-10-31 at 12.36.26 PM.png|Jake the Dog screams igor-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Scamper and Brain screams hqdefault.jpg|Teletubbies Scream 834C771F-FAAB-4E23-9CA7-6BA602351DF7.jpeg|Gil Screams Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 6.33.25 PM.png|Tracker Screams Wonder-woman-diana-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-5.53.jpg|Won’t Woman screams Little Cyborg screaming.png|Cyborg scream Starfire Screaming.png|Starfire scream Kevin McCallister.jpg|Kevin McCallister scream Harry Scream on Fire.jpg|Harry scream Marv Scream on Spider.jpg|Marv scream TheDreamThief Mimmyscream.png|Mimmy screams TheDreamThief Kittyscream.png|Kitty screams Courage screaming at mole in the kitchen.png|Courage screams Screenshot 2017-04-24 at 9.25.07 AM.png|Peppa Pig screams Helter-Shelter-powerpuff-girls-5221563-320-240.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup screams Animaniacs looks at the Monstrous Singer.png|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot scream Peppa george crying.jpg|George Pig crying 3 Baby Dinos Crying in Ice Age 3.png|3 Baby Dinos crying Wallace Alarm.png|Wallace screams Norrie Screaming.png|Norrie screams PostmanPattheMovie42.jpg|Postman Pat screams Mindy, SpongeBob, And Patrick Screaming.jpg|Spongebob, Patrick, and Mindy screams Snapshot101.png|Telly and Elmo screams barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg|Snotty Boy screams Homer Screaming.jpg|Homer screams Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Jaden Groves Category:Jaden Cargill Category:Jaden Marcus Category:King Jaden Groves Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE